roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Refinery
}} Refinery is an oil production facility in the middle of a desert that was released in the 4.0.0 update. Landmarks * Central Compound This is the Main landmark of the map. This towers are located right at the center of the map. This compound consists of the main towers located on the map, which surround and overlook it, with the tallest one having a fire on top of it. It is as well overlooked by a network of platforms that traverse the map and converge here * Warehouse This is where Capture Point C is located, and where Phantoms usually go to when rushing towards the Hill * Pipeline Convergence This is where Capture Point A is located, immediatly close to the Ghost Spawns. This is where the Pipeline start. It's a small intersection consisting of 3 entrances, one coming from the Phantom Side(East Entrance), one from the Ghost Side (West Entrance) and the last one coming from the Central Compound(North Entrance) * Oil Tanks This is a duplicated landmark that is located in the Ghost and Phantom Sides of the map. It consists of massive rows of Oil Storage tanks, and serves mainly to keep the spawns of both teams Objectives Overview Refinery is divided in 2 sections: a central compound and an outer ring. The map essentially forms a square with a plus shape inside of it, the plus shape forming the lanes and the central compound. Both teams spawn on relatively opposite sides of the outer ring, and are funneled towards the central compound. Flanking is challenging as the outer ring features very little cover, as do the lanes. The central compound features raised areas and lots of cover, making it challenging to retake should the enemy team entrench themselves. Strategy The best strategy for this map is to keep the high ground, which are the catwalks, pipes, and platforms that overlook the central compound of the map. Keeping the access points well protected is key to maintaining this level of domination, as it allows a team to completely own the center of the map and turn it into a killzone. Additionally, most of the fighting tends to take place in this area, so owning the central piece of the map will force enemies to stay in the outer ring of the map. It's recommended to bring weaponry able to penetrate the thin signs and catwalks. LMGs, assault rifles, and PDWs with Armor Piercing all do the job, and precision weapons like DMRs and sniper rifles by default can ignore the thin cover. While the walls of buildings are thicker, they are still prone to being wallbanged, but not as badly as Warehouse. Despite the focus on long range, shotguns, especially pump shotguns with their longer range, work well on Refinery. The thin cover can be easily wallbanged with suitable ammunition, and the more tightly choked shotguns preserve much of their damage in the mid-range sections of the map. Auto-shotguns will find themselves forced into the central spaces for cover, but once they're in that location, it will be very hard to remove them. Outside of the central compound, combat relies heavily on long range combat and positioning, as there is way more empty, unprotected space. DMRs, sniper rifles, and other long ranged weapons work best in this space. However, due to how Refinery is built, the best option tends to be assault rifles with high minimum damage. Refinery features a mixture of medium and long range spaces that assault rifles, especially longer ranged ones, thrive within. Trivia *Refinery is the second map that is an oil production facility, the first being Rig. *Refinery was once labeled "Oil" when selected, since it was the map's previous name in the test place. ** This has been changed since update 4.1.0, where it also got its own thumbnail. *This map was made by Bloxche. *This map bears a resemblance to the map Operation Firestorm from Battlefield 3 and 4, although slightly modified to accomadate the infantry focused gameplay of Phantom Forces. The main tower with a permanantly lit fire in the middle of the map resembles the Levolution event of the Battlefield 4 counterpart. *There are multiple flags of Brazil scattered across the middle of map. However, the desert-like location denotes that this map is most likely not in Brazil, since there is no true dry desert found in this country. There are also some oil reserves in Brazil, but they are minor. *A picture of Polar System can be found near Capture Point C, inside the warehouse. A poster of "Ducks Strike Back" can be seen in the same building. Category:Maps